When You Say Forever
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Thranduil visits Imladris...this story is formally known as the Only One...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

When You Say Forever

**nothing familiar belongs to me..all Middle Earth characters and places belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate...pairing: Erestor/ Thranduil, Legolas/Elrohir**

**summary: Thranduil visits Imladris.**

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat in the gardens side by side with his former leader Thranduil. He was once an Advisor to the king, but Thranduil thought it better if perhaps the Noldo worked for another Noldo. Erestor had hated the idea at first, but only because there was one thing Thranduil did not know. Erestor had been secretly in love with the King and he still was. Even Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, knew of Erestor's feelings for his Ada. Legolas had sworn to Erestor that he would never tell his Ada of Erestor's feelings. Thranduil nudged Erestor's shoulder.

" Are you well mellon nin?"

Erestor nodded.

" Ai. Why do you ask?"

Thranduil laughed.

" I was asking you how you feel about returning to Mirkwood for a short time. Not alone of course. I am sure Legolas will want Elrohir to go as well. You can even bring your lover."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" I do not have a lover."

Thranduil rested his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Then we must find you one. I do not wish for you to become lonely mellon nin."

Erestor laughed for a moment, but stopped when he saw Legolas slowly approach them. Erestor smiled.

" Mae Govannen Prince Legolas."

Legolas smiled in returned.

" Mae Govannen Lord Erestor. Will you be returning with us?"

Erestor grinned at Thranduil.

" Apparently I can only go if I take a lover, which your Ada says he will find for me."

Legolas laughed.

" Anyone that takes your fancy counselor?"

Erestor couldn't help but laugh.

" Only one."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so this part is kinda sad...**

CHAPTER 2

Blood everywhere. Elves in mourning. Thranduil could not believe what had happened. He had gone for a ride with Erestor and a few others and they had been fine up until a band of Orcs had rushed them out of nowhere. He could see Elrond near the borders of Imladris, attempting to aid Glorfindel with one of the elves that had been poisoned by one of the Orcs arrows. Thranduil looked at the carnage around him. He could not see his son anywhere. He became frantic.

" LEGOLAS!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Yes Ada?"

Thranduil turned and embraced his son. When he pulled away, he noticed that Legolas held something in his hand. Thranduil recognized it instantly. It was the hair clip he had given Erestor when Erestor had left Mirkwood from Imladris. Thranduil felt a pain in his chest. He felt tears rim his eyes as he looked at Legolas.

" Where is he?"

Legolas couldn't fight the tears that began to stream down his face as he pointed. Thranduil ran in the direction his son had pointed. He gasped when he found the elf he had been looking for. There lay Erestor and on top of him was a dead Orc. Thranduil shoved the Orc off of him and pulled the limp body of Erestor into his arms. He cradled the Advisor close to his chest.

" Erestor, do not leave Arda without me. I cannot be here without you."

Thranduil let the tears flow from his eyes and whispered to Erestor,

" I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**one week later**

Thranduil sat in the gardens with his head in his hands. Warriors in the healing halls had been released, Healers were finally able to rest, and Thranduil grieved for one he had not known that had fallen. His name had been Valion and he had been the King's most trusted Warrior. Thranduil then thought back to Erestor. Thranduil looked up toward the healing wing to see a limping Advisor walking out. Thranduil wanted to leap with joy. He watched as Erestor made his way to the gardens and finally sat beside him. For a moment, the Advisor seemed deep in thought. Erestor turned to Thranduil. After kissed Thranduil's cheek, he smiled and said,

" I love you too."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so this is a conversation chapter between Erestor and Thranduil...takes place in Erestor's rooms...have fun...**

CHAPTER 3

" How long have you loved me Thranduil?"

" Since I first met you in Mirkwood."

Erestor smiled. Thranduil had loved him for awhile now it seemed. Thranduil looked at him.

" How long have you loved me?"

" Since I first met you. I could not take my eyes from you."

Thranduil stood and softly kissed Erestor on the lips.

" Why did you not tell me until now?"

" I could ask you the same thing."

Thranduil rolled his eyes.

" I had a wife remember?"

Erestor rolled his eyes at the King.

" I see."

Thranduil kissed Erestor again and had begun to nip at his neck when Legolas walked in.

" Ada?"

" Yes Legolas."

" Lord Elrond is outside. He wishes to know how long you will be detaining his Advisor."

TBC...

**okay okay it's really short...and kinda funny...sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**for those who are wondering why I changed from The Only One to When You Say Forever, I did not have any ideas that would actually link this story with the song...but please enjoy this fic anyway lol...**

CHAPTER 4

Thranduil opened his eyes. He looked around the rooms for only a moment before realizing they were Erestor's. He looked at the sleeping form beside him and smiled. He had no idea that Erestor could possibly want him in that special way. He had thought of asking Erestor to bind to him, but they had not been courting long enough. Erestor stirred in his sleep for a moment as though he was caught in a nightmare. Thranduil stroked his lover's hair to sooth him. Erestor snuggled closer to him. Thranduil held him tightly in his arms, waiting for him to wake. He watched as Erestor slowly opened his eyes. Thranduil smiled.

" Mara Tuile Erestor."

Erestor looked up at the elven King sleepily.

" Mara tuile Thranduil."

Erestor looked as though he was going to fall back asleep, but suddenly opened his eyes wider than Thranduil had ever seen them. Erestor pulled away from him.

" Thranduil?"

Thranduil nodded, confused on why his lover could not remember that he was there. Erestor thought back to the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

_Thranduil and Erestor set down their glasses of wine. The bottle was nearly empty. Erestor held it up to look at it. It had been their third bottle that night. Even though it had been in moderation, both elves could feel the effects of the alcohol in their bodies. Thranduil watched Erestor set the bottle on the floor and walk over to him. He laughed when Erestor plopped onto his lap._

" _Thranduil?"_

_Thranduil smiled._

"_Yes meleth nin?"_

_Erestor kissed him softly._

" _Will you lay with me this night?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Erestor grabbed his head in his hands, angrily fisting his hands in his hair. How would he have done this? He had acted like a common whore. Allowing himself to drink so much that he would take someone to his bed. Thranduil grabbed Erestor and pulled him into his arms. He gently pulled Erestor's hand from his hair.

" Erestor, do not be angry."

Erestor felt tears streaming down his face.

" I am nothing better than a whore, Thranduil. I do not know how you can bare the sight of me."

Thranduil lifted Erestor's chin so that he could look into Erestor's eyes.

" You are nothing of the sort, Erestor. We were both intoxicated. "

Erestor nodded slowly.

" If we had not been intoxicated and I had asked you to lay with me, would you have done it?"

Thranduil kissed Erestor gently and smiled.

" Yes I would have."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so here's where things get a little weird..like for instance: Celeborn arrives in Imladris and asks Erestor a simple question..**

CHAPTER 5

Lord Celeborn and his company had just arrived in Imladris. Celeborn was looking forward to seeing his old friend Erestor once again. Celeborn walked to the Advisor's rooms and knocked lightly. When there was no answer, he decided to try the door handle. It was unlocked. Celeborn stuck his head inside, knowing it would be rude for him just to enter.

" Erestor?"

He heard someone exit the bathing chamber and walk in his direction. He smiled when he saw Erestor open the door the rest of the way.

" Mae Govannen Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn rolled his eyes.

" We have known each other since we were elfings. You are actually going to use my title?"

Erestor laughed.

" It is nice to see you Celeborn."

They embraced for a short moment. Erestor opened the door so Celeborn could enter. They went to the sitting room and sat on the couch. Erestor handed Celeborn a cup of tea.

" How was your trip from Lorien?"

Celeborn shrugged.

" No troubles. Just a lot of Haldir referring to himself in the third person most of the way. I will kill Legolas for teaching him to do that."

Erestor held in his laughter.

" Is Galadriel here as well?"

Celeborn nodded.

" She wanted to see the gardens."

Erestor nodded. Celeborn could see a new light in Erestor's eyes and smiled.

" Alright, who is he?"

Erestor's eyes widened.

" Who is who?"

Celeborn grinned.

" The elf that has brought the spark back to your eyes."

They heard the door to the bathing chamber open. Erestor looked toward the bathing chamber and Celeborn nearly spit out his tea.

" Thranduil?"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**how will Celeborn take this news? only one way to find out...read the chapter lol**

CHAPTER 6

Celeborn looked from Thranduil to Erestor, then from Erestor back to Thranduil. Celeborn lowered his eyes to the floor and heard a door shut, meaning Thranduil had gone to get dressed.

" He is your lover?"

Erestor nodded, even though he knew Celeborn could not see him.

" Yes mellon nin."

Celeborn nodded.

" I see."

Erestor felt a pain in his heart. Celeborn was one of his oldest friends. What if Celeborn did not accept his beloved? Erestor watched Celeborn slowly look up at him. Celeborn's shoulders were shaking. Erestor thought it was because Celeborn was crying. When Celeborn sat straight up again, Erestor saw Celeborn was laughing nearly hysterically.

" By the valar! My oldest friend has found his seron vell!"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**in this chapter, Legolas and Thranduil plan a surprise for Erestor.**

CHAPTER 7

Legolas and Thranduil sat side by side in Thranduil's rooms in Imladris. Legolas took a sip of wine as his Ada put some finishing touches around the sitting room.

" Everything is prepared for tonight."

Legolas smiled and poured his Ada some wine.

" When you and Erestor are wed, can I call him Ada Erestor?"

Thranduil laughed.

" I am sure he would like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erestor threw a book across the room. Glorfindel dodged it easily.

" You throw like an ellith Erestor."

Erestor glared at the golden haired elf.

" GET. OUT. OF. MY. STUDY!"

Glorfindel shook his head.

" Nope. Elrond is occupied as are Thranduil and Legolas. You are the only one to talk with."

Erestor ground his teeth together.

" You irritate me Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled brightly.

" Why, thank you Erestor."

Erestor took a deep breath to prevent himself from throwing another book, but to no avail. He threw the book as hard as he could in Glorfindel's direction, but it hit someone else who had entered the library unseen. Glorfindel began to laugh hysterically. Erestor glared at him, then looked back to who the book had hit. Erestor gasped. It was Thranduil.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay sorry it took so long...was on vacation...long story bad ending...**

CHAPTER 8

Erestor rushed to the King.

" Thranduil, I am so sorry."

Thranduil chuckled.

" It is alright Erestor. I had come to see if you had made any plans for evening meal."

Erestor shook his head.

" I was planning on dining in my rooms and finishing some work."

Thranduil shook his head.

" You will do nothing of the sort. You will eat with Legolas and I."

Erestor smiled. Thranduil truly loved him as he had said many times. Erestor looked at Glorfindel for a moment and nearly laughed when the golden haired warrior retrieved the book that had accidently hit Thranduil and hit himself with it. Erestor turned to Thranduil.

" I will be there."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**woo! the dinner with Erestor, Thranduil, and Legolas.**

CHAPTER 9

Erestor sat with Thranduil and Legolas, enjoying evening meal and a glass of wine. Thranduil looked to Legolas, who nodded. They had thought Erestor had not seen this, but he had. Erestor watched as Thranduil rose from the table and walked into his bedroom. Erestor shifted uncomfortably. What was Thranduil doing? Why would he leave their meal? Legolas saw Erestor's apprehension.

" Erestor, what ails you?"

Erestor swallowed thickly.

" Is you Ada displeased with me?"

Legolas shook his head.

" Of course not. What would make you think that?"

Erestor's panic-stricken eyes stared at Thranduil's bedroom door.

" Your Ada left in the middle of the meal."

Just before Legolas could reply, Thranduil returned. He was holding a small velvet box. Erestor watched as Thranduil approached him and got down one knee. Thranduil took Erestor's hand into his own and kissed it.

" Erestor, meleth nin, I have loved you now for many years just as you have loved me. I know it is strange to be in a courtship at our age and I believe we should not be. I love you Erestor. I always will. My love will never falter, will never taper away."

Erestor felt tears stinging his eyes as Thranduil opened the velvet box. Erestor gasped at the silver ring he saw. Thranduil could not mean what he thought.

" Erestor of Imladris, will you pledge troth with me?"

Erestor felt the tears of joy streaming down his face.

" Yes meleth nin. I will pledge troth with you."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**well this will be the Epilogue...this chapter is set after the War of the Ring..also after all the elves sail to Valinor..why all of a sudden to all my LOTR fics end with them sailing? ask the muses lol..also you'll see that Thranduil makes reference to Legolas to Erestor as 'Our Son' instead of ' My Son' this is because they have been married awhile..**

CHAPTER 10

*EPILOGUE*

Erestor sighed inwardly. Thranduil and Legolas had gone with Elrond and Celebrian to meet with Cirdan. Erestor fiddled with the golden band on his hand. His marriage to Thranduil had been nothing but loving, yet he still felt there was something missing between them. Erestor felt someone nudge his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Glorfindel standing beside him.

" What ails you mellon nin?"

Erestor sighed again.

" I am not sure. I love Thranduil, but it seems as though something is missing in our marriage."

Glorfindel thought for a moment, then smiled.

" It is that you cannot bare him a child."

Erestor's eyes widened as he turned to face Glorfindel.

" W-What?"

Glorfindel chuckled.

" Most male elves that marry other male elves are only upset for one reason: they cannot bare them children."

Erestor was about to reply, but then saw Thranduil walking his way. Erestor smiled.

" Mae Govannen meleth nin."

Thranduil kissed his beloved and smiled.

" Mae Govannen seron vell."

Glorfindel nodded to Thranduil and took his leave. Erestor say Legolas walk toward them carrying something in his arms. Erestor looked closer. It was a baby. Not just any baby, but an elven baby. Erestor looked at Thranduil, who smiled.

" This baby was born from elves during the time our son was in Gondor. Unfortunately both parents fell fighting Orcs. Legolas brought this baby here and Cirdan suggested we adopt it as our own."

Erestor could feel his eyes brimming with tears. Legolas smiled.

" Here. Hold your daughter, Ada Erestor."

Erestor took the baby from his son and smiled. Thranduil kissed his husband's forehead.

" She will also need a name."

Erestor gently rocked the baby that had now fallen asleep.

" Sleep my daughter Laerwen."

~*END*~

**Laerwen means Summer..since it's my sister Summer's birthday, I thought I would be nice and name a kid after her lol..**


End file.
